Beautiful
by chrissaxjayray
Summary: 4 years ago Wyatt Haillwell met Chris Turner.. He thought he was inlove until he found out Chris's secert. Now 4 years later they meet again and Wyatt finds out another one of Chris's Secerts but can this one change him forever?
1. Trailer

Beautiful...

A Story of True Love.

Trailer;;

It was the start of the new year.

*show's children walking into a school*

When they first fell in love

*Shows Wyatt bumping into some one*

"Im so sorry.. I didn't see you.*

"no its okay.. hi I'm Wyatt Haliwell"

"Chris.. Chris Turner."

But it wasn't meant to be...

*show's Wyatt and Chris fighting*

"How could you not tell me?!"

"Because it was none of your business!"

"It is when my boyfriend is a demon!"

"Well if you don't like it then just leave!!"

"Fine.."

*shows Wyatt leaving and Chris crying.*

A 4 years go by and they meet again

*shows Wyatt battling Demon's and he's about to throw a fire ball at a demon child then to Chris shimmering in*  
"Mommy"

"Get away from my daughter!"

*Chris kicks Wyatt across the ally*

"Chris?!"

"Wyatt?!"

"Mommy who's that?"

*Chris pick his daughter up and shimmers out leaving Wyatt confused*

"Daughter??"

Can one little girl bring them together?

*shows Wyatt watching a sleeping girl*

"She's my daughter?"

"Yes.."

Will they ever be together?

*shows Wyatt talking with Piper*

"Wyatt she's a demon!"

"She's my daughter!"

"I don't want you near her or Chris!!"

*Show's Wyatt watching Chris and his daughter playing*

"I missed out on 4 years of my daughter's life... I don't plan on missing anymore."

*Show's Chris and Wyatt talking*

"Chris I love you.. I don't want to lose you."

"Its a bit late for that Wy.. 4 years to late.."

Beautiful...


	2. The Reletionship

Beautiful...

A Story of True Love.

4 years ago – Start of a new school term.

Wyatt Haillwell walked down the school hall he only new to well. This was his senior year at Gladwell High. It was the first day back and he was already late. It wasn't his fault! He was up late helping his mother and aunt's vanquish demons. He only got 2 hours sleep before he heard his alarm clock go off. Sometimes he really hated magic! He wish he was normal like most of his classmates speaking of he need to get to his class. He started to pick up his pace when he ran into another student causing all his and the unknown students books to fall onto the floor.

"Im so sorry. I didn't see you." Wyatt apologized.

"Its okay not a lot of people do. I'm basically invisible." The other boy said not looking up at Wyatt.

"Hi I'm Wyatt Haillwell." Wyatt said helping the boy up.

"Chris.. Chris Turner." As soon as the words were out of his mouth Chris looked at Wyatt.

As soon as his head lifted Wyatt saw he piecing green eye's and was lost for words.

"Umm.. I better be going. See you around Wyatt." With that Chris left leaving a gobsmacked Wyatt standing in the hall way.

"Wow.." Wyatt said to himself but was cut out of his trance when he heard the first bell ring.

For the rest of the day Wyatt kept asking himself who was that boy? He knew his name was Chris but other than that he didn't know anything. Was he new here? Had he been here since freshman year but Wyatt was too popular to notice? Wyatt's thoughts were again interrupted by his English teacher shouting his name.

"WYATT HAILLWELL! Thank you for joining us. Now as I was saying.." she was then interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes come in" She signed. The door opened and there stood the head master and Chris.

"Sorry to disturb you Ms. Knight but we have a new student with us. Student's this is Chris Turner he just moved here from New York. Chris take a seat by Mr. Halliwell."

Chris slowly walked up to Wyatt and gave him a small smile then sat down.

"Hi" he said softly.

"Hi" Wyatt smiled at him. So he was new that explained a lot.

3 weeks had past and Chris and Wyatt had got to know each other very well and Wyatt was sure he was in love. Though he was not ready to say it to Chris he would always show it in little ways. Like if they woke home together he would hold Chris hand and never once did Chris ask what he was doing. Or he would find away to hold Chris in his arms for as long as he could. He was so happy Chris never asked what he was doing. Other wise he would of have tell him that he was gay and in love with him. But he never had to tell him because Chris already knew, and the truth was that Chris felt the same way. That's why he never asked what Wyatt was doing because he liked it. But the difference between him and Wyatt was that he wanted to tell him but couldn't something was holding him back.

Wyatt lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He was thinking about Chris.. He wished he could tell him how he felt but he just couldn't get the words right. That's when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Wyatt answered.

"Hey.." Wyatt admittedly recognized that voice.

"Hey Chris what's up?"

"Nothing.. Come to your window.." With that Chris hung up.

Wyatt slowly got up and walked over to his window and open it.

"Wyatt!! Down here." Chris shouted.

Wyatt looked down to see a very wet Chris standing on his front lawn.

"Why are you wet?" Wyatt asked.

"It was raining on my way over here." Chris said as he started climbing up a pipe. As he got to the window Wyatt pulled him in a bit to hard and they both fell to the ground with Chris on top of Wyatt. Once they hit the ground they both started to laugh. When they finally stop they looked into each others eyes.

"Chris I.."Wyatt was cut of by Chris lips touching his. At first he was shocked but after 30 seconds he got into it. They then broke for air but as soon as they looked back into each others eye they kissed again only this kiss was more passionate. Noticing that Chris was kind of dominating the kiss Wyatt flipped them over so he was know on top. As the kiss got more passionate Chris started to pull on Wyatt's clothes. Wyatt then started to rip off Chris's wet ones. They then spent a night a passionate love making. After both were very tired Chris wrapped his arms around Wyatt and whispered

"I love you Wy.."

"I love you too Chris.." Wyatt answered before falling asleep in his lovers arms.

Chris and Wyatt had been going out for 3 weeks before one night changed everything...


	3. Meeting again

Beautiful...

A Story of True Love.

Wyatt Halliwell; 18 then 21 Powers; Temporal Stasis, Levitation, Force field bubble, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Orbing, Orbing, Projection, Conjuring, Firestarting, Sensing, Healing, Ability to wield Excalibur, Energy balls, Energy blast, Molecular combustion and Prescience.

Chris Turner; 18 then 21 Powers; Pyrokinesis Conjuration Shapeshifting/Transmogrification Fire balls Energy Balls Shimmering Electrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis Invincibility.

Melinda Pure Halliwell; 15 then 19 Powers; Telekinesis, Telekinetic orbing, Orbing, Healing, Sensing. Limited telepathic communication with charges

Penny Patty Halliwell; 13 then 17 Powers; Glamouring, Orbing, Healing, Aquakinesis Astral Projection

Ariel Payton Turner; 4 ½ Powers; Temporal Stasis, Levitation, Force field bubble, Telekinesis Shimmering Electrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis Invincibility Projection, Conjuring, Firestarting, Sensing, Healing Energy blast

Amber & Ashley Matthews & Henry Jr; 8 & 14 Powers; Orbing Telekinetic Orbing, healing and sencing.

Prue, Paddy & Pearl Halliwell; 18, 12 & 6 Power's; the first charmed ones powers

______________________________________________________________________________

Wyatt's mom had asked Wyatt to take his two sisters out on a demon hunt. Wyatt loved his sisters so he alwayeds loved to take them down to the underworld on a demon hurt. It was also good fun watch the demons scream and burst into flames.

"Wyatt? What are we looking for?" Penny asked her older brother as they wondered the underworld.

"A demon." Wyatt said acting like a smart ass.

"Yes we get that but what kind?" Melinda said as she round her eye at her brother.

"I don't know. Mom said it had been killing other demon's." Wyatt replied.

After 15 minutes of walking around the underworld the Halliwell's found what they were looking for.

"Hey!" Melinda shouted as she through the cloaked against the wall.

"Nice one sis" Penny said as she started to fight the demon. She maybe have been only 13 but she just like aunt phoebe were both black belts. Melinda again through the demon against the wall and as it fell its hood uncovered its face.

"Chris?!?" Wyatt shouted.

"OMG!" both Melinda and Penny shouted before getting a look from Wyatt and they both orbed home.

"You're a demon." Wyatt said as he watched Chris get up.

"Looks that way doesn't it." Chris laughed

"How could you not tell me?!" Wyatt shouted

"Because it was none of you business!" Chris shouted back "You didn't need to know!"

"It is my business when my boyfriend is a demon! I'm the son of a charmed one of goodness sake!"

"So you're saying you don't love me because of where I came from?" Tears started to build up in Chris's eyes

"Yes!!" Wyatt shouted not knowing that what he just said changed his whole future.

"Well if you don't like it then just leave!!"

"Fine.." With that Wyatt orbed out. Leaving Chris crying in the underworld.

______________________________________________________________________________

4 Years later...

______________________________________________________________________________

Chris awoke to the sound of a little girl crying.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Chris quickly got out of bed and ran to the crying girl.

"Shhh.. Its okay" He said as he picked up a little girl with brown hair with blonde bits mixed in, tanned skin and blue eyes.

"There were everywhere.. They were going to kill you. Mommy" The little girl cried.

"Its okay Ariel. Nothing goings to happen to me.." Chris rocked his little girl back and forth. Man did she look like her father. It was already 7;00 am so Chris decided to take her down stairs for breakfast.

"So baby girl.. What do you want to eat?" He asked as he put her down on her chair.

"Coco Pops!" Chris laughed. Why did he even ask? She always had Coco Pops.

"Mommy! Watch this!" She laughed as moved her hand and the milk went gliding through the then landing in her bowl. She clapped her hands at her latest power. Chris just laughed. She indeed was powerful. Chris knew she would be, after all she was the daughter of the twice blessed son and a high level demon. He remembered the day he found out he was pregnant. It was only hours before Wyatt found out he was a demon. Just thinking about the look on Wyatts face when he found out made Chris start to tear up.

"Mommy? Mommy whats wrong?" Ariel asked.

"nothing Baby." Chris answered quickly wiping away his tears before they could fall.

"Okay mommy.." Ariel said before continuing with her breakfast.

______________________________________________________________________________

With Wyatt

"Wyatt!! Wyatt!!!" Wyatt heard his mother shouting from down the stairs.

"Wyatt baby we've got the demon!" She shouted again before going back into the kitchen to get the potion. Wyatt slowly got dressed and walked down stairs.

"What is it?" He asked as he sat down with his aunts.

"It's a group of demon's called the Covenant. They kill other demon's to gain power." Said Paige as she brushed through her youngest daughters hair.

"Mommy can I go play?" Ashley asked her mother.

"Sure sweetie and take Amber and your cousins to." Paige smiled at her daughter.

"Yes mommy." Ashley replied before running to get her sister and cousins.

Paige sighed the turn to Wyatt. "when are you going to settle down?"

"What?!" Wyatt said totally shocked by the question.

"Yeah Wy. You haven't had a boyfriend since..." Phoebe stoped she didn't want to say his name because she knew how much Wyatt loved him and how much it hurt him when he found out he was a demon.

"Chris.." Wyatt sighed.

______________________________________________________________________________

Back With Chris

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ariel! We need to go!" Chris shouted up the stairs waiting for his daughter to stop playing around and get ready.

"Coming Mommy!" she shouted as she came running down the stairs.

"Ready!"She smiled at Chris.

"Okay lets go." Chris smiled back before shimmering out. Both Chris and Ariel reappeared in a dark lire.

"Chris!!" shouted a demon with black hair and green eye's. "How's my baby brother and favourite niece?"

"I'm you're only niece!" Ariel giggled before giving her uncle a hug then heading off to find Bianca. Chris smiled as he watched this daughter look for her auntie.

"So Chris how are you?"asked the demon.

"I'm good Rowan. Yourself?" Chris said as he hugged his big brother.

"Everything's good and we're just about to head out you in?" Rowan asked his baby brother.

Chris looked over at his daughter playing with Bianca. He wasn't sure if he wanted to leave her. But he realised she would be safe with Bianca.

"Urh yeah. I'm in..." He said still watching his little girl.

"Don't worry Chris. She'll be fine with me." Bianca said as she came over with Ariel in her arms. Chris smiled then took Ariel in his own arms.

"You be good for your auntie Bianca. Kay." He whispered into her ear.

"Yes Mommy." Ariel sniffled a bit.

"It's okay I'll be back.." Chris said then kissing her head before he gave her back to Bianca.

"Come on Brother." Rowan said after kissing Bianca then kissing Ariel on the head. Chris waved at Ariel before shimmering out. When he reappeared he was standing with the other members of the Covenant.

"Everybody ready! Remember We are after the witches!" The Covenant leader shouted. After he finished his speech everyone got ready to wait the witches arrival. 5 minutes later a black jeep pulled up at the end of the ally and 8 witches stepped out.

"Okay everyone we're going to spilt up. Wyatt, Phoebe, Pure your together! Paige, Henry, Melinda, Patty your with me okay! Lets go." Piper said before they all separated.

Chris watched as 3 witches came their way, unknowing to him that one of them was Wyatt. A soon as the Witches were close enough a fire ball was thrown.

"Phoebe look at" Melinda shouted before orbing the fire ball way. As soon as the fireball hit the wall the demons shimmered in and started to acttack. Chris was helping his brother with Phoebe while the others were fighting Melinda and Wyatt. Chris was all of a sudden hit by a potion but him being Invincible only left a skin wound. But his cry was heard by Ariel and she immediately shimmered in to help her Mommy. Wyatt had just finished killing 3 demons when he saw the little girl shimmer in. He quickly through her against the wall using his power.

"MOMMY!!" Ariel cried as Wyatt began to approach her.

Chris heard the scream and saw Ariel being cornered by a male witch.

"Ariel!!" He cried as he got up. "Stay away from her!" He shouted while conjuring a knife and throwing it at the man that was about to kill his baby.

"Mommy!" Ariel cried.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Chris said as he kicked the man across the ally.

"Chris?!" Wyatt chocked out as he was trying to get back up.

"Wyatt?!" Chris yelled as he saw him. Ariel quickly ran over to her mommy.

"Mommy's whos that?" she asked.

"He doesn't matter." Chris said as he picked her up and Shimmered out.

"Chris wait!!" Wyatt shouted. "Daughter?" Wyatt was quickly snapped out of it when he heard his sister cry out in pain.


	4. Finding out the Truth

Beautiful...

A Story of True Love.

With Chris

Chris and Ariel shimmered into their home.

"Mommy are you okay?" Ariel asked looking at Chris's wound.

"Yeah Im okay baby.. But maybe you could heal your mommy?" Chris laughed

Ariel smiled and placed her hands over his wounded arm. A warm glow appeared and the cut was gone.

"Thanks baby girl" Chris said as he kissed Ariel's head.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you too." Chris hugged his little girl. "And nothing will ever take you away from me. I promise."

With Wyatt

"Ouch." Melinda whined.

"Hey I'm not the one who got hit by a fireball" Wyatt laughed.

"Its not funny Wy. Not all of us can be Twice Blessed ya know"

"I know but your still special" Wyatt hugged his sister.

"Hey what about me?" Penny said from her seat by the fire. Wyatt walked over and wrapped his arms around his baby sister.

"Your both special." He said as Melinda sat beside him.

"Wyatt.. Whats wrong?" Penny asked when she saw the look on her brothers face.

"I saw Chris today." Wyatt sighed

"Chris.. Really?" Melinda asked

"Yeah he was there. He kicked me against the wall when I was try to kill this demon child."

"Wow.." Penny gasped

"Thats not even the half of it." He called the little girl his daughter.

"OMD" Melinda and Penny both said together.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you too read each other's mind because you both know when the others going to say OMG!" Wyatt laughed

"Anyways Wy back to Chris." Penny smiled. "Did you and him ever do.. IT?"

"what has that got to do with anything?" Wyatt asked

"We'll see" Penny said as she got up and made her way to the book of Shadow's with Melinda and Wyatt right be hide her.

"Pen. Who cares if I slept with him?" Wyatt asked as he watch Penny flip through the pages of the Book of Shadows.

"A ha!!" Penny shouted.

"What!" Melinda asked

"A Fighter Demon."

"A What?" Wyatt stared at his two sisters.

"A Fighter Demon. A high level demon with the powers of Pyrokinesis Conjuration Shapeshifting/Transmogrification Fire balls Energy Balls Shimmering Electrokinesis, Cryokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis Invincibility. A fighter demon are very power full demon's. They have the power to absorb a demon or witches power after they have killed it. A fighter Demon can also reproduce with any magical begin no matter what sex they or their partner are. There is no known vanquish" Penny read.

"REPRODUCE?!?" Wyatt shouted

"Yep no matter what sex of either of the partners!" Penny smiled

"Looks like we have a little niece." Melinda beamed

"Why are you two so happy? I have a half demon child with a high level demon!" Wyatt screamed

"Woah Wyatt clam down" Penny said as she closed the book.

"How can I calm down when the man I love had a baby and didn't tell me."

"Well you did say you didn't love him then you orbed out on him. I think because he thought you didn't love him because he was a demon you wouldn't love your child." Melinda answered.

"I was so stupid. I never meant to say those things." Wyatt cried

"We know you didn't but does Chris?" Penny said as she hugged her brother.

With Chris

Chris stood in his daughter's doorway watching her sleep. Wyatt didn't know what he was missing. Ariel was so beautiful. She was smart, powerful and so full of life, Kind of like Wyatt. Chris sighed then closed the door. As he turned round he heard the sounds of orbs.

"Look I told you once Im not letting you take her!" Chris shouted

"Let who take who?" Wyatt asked.

"Wyatt??" Chris was shocked to see the man who had broken his heart standing in his bedroom.

"Let them take are daughter?" Wyatt said as he stepped closer to Chris.

"What are you doing here?" Chris said backing up against the door.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me." Wyatt placed his hands next to either side of Chris head.

"Like you would care! You left me when I needed you the most! And now you see me again and think you can walk up in here and start asking why I didn't tell you!!" Chris shouted "I didn't tell you because you said you didn't love me! And if you didn't love me then how could you love a half demon child?!?!"

"Chris I'm so sorry. I didn't.." Wyatt was cut of by the sound of someone shimmering in.

"Mommy I hear shouting!" Ariel Cried.

Chris ran over to her and picked her up. Wyatt just stood there looking at the little girl he never got a chance to know. Her big blue eye staring at him.

"Mommy whos that?" Ariel asked.

"I'm your daddy." Wyatt said as he stepped close to the pair.

"Mommy you told me he didn't love us." Ariel looked at Wyatt then back to Chris.

"I do love you I love you both." Wyatt looked deep in to Ariel's sparkling blue eyes.

"Daddy!" Ariel shouted as she climbed into Wyatt's arms and gave him a hug.

Chris wouldn't say this out load but it made him happy to see his daughter and Wyatt finally meet but somewhere deep down he knew something was going to go wrong.

"Ariel. Come on we're going to Uncle Rowan's in the morning you need to get some sleep." Chris pulled his daughter away from Wyatt.

"Okay Mommy. Bye daddy." Ariel said before she shimmered back to her room.

"She's beautiful." Wyatt looked at Chris.

"yeah" Chris laughed.

"Chris I'm really sorry for what I did to you."

"I know. But I don't know if I can forgive you." Chris said before Shimmering Wyatt out.


	5. Right Here Right Now

Beautiful...

A Story of True Love.

A week later with Chris

Chris was in giving Ariel a bath. He was carefully shampooing Ariel's brownie Blonde hair, while Ariel was messing around splashing and laughing. Chris chuckled to himself. He had such a beautiful daughter.

Ariel stopped splashing and looked up at her mommy.

"Mommy? Where's Daddy?"

Chris was shocked by this question. "He's.. He's. Away"

"Oh when will he back?" Ariel asked

"Um.. Soon. I promise." Chris said as he wrapped Ariel up in a towel.

"Okay. I can't wait to see him" Ariel laughed.

When she said that Chris felt a tug on his heart. His little girl needed her father but he didn't what to let Wyatt near her. Chris knew Ariel wanted to know her father and that Wyatt wanted to know his daughter but something was stopping him from giving Wyatt a call. He just wasn't ready.

With Wyatt

"Wyatt sweetie you okay?" Wyatt looked over his shoulder to see his Aunt Paige standing in his doorway.

"Yeah Aunt Paige.. Im fine." Wyatt sighed

"Does this have anything to do with Chris?" Paige asked as she sat on Wyatt's bed

"What how do you know?" Wyatt asked as he sat up and look Paige straight in the eyes

"Mel told me." Paige smiled.

"Of courses" Wyatt rolled his eyes. Melinda had the biggest mouth in the whole family even bigger than Phoebe's.

"Look Wy.. If you want to talk I'm here." Paige said before leaving Wyatt to his thought.

Wyatt sighed and looked out of the window.

"How could I have been so stupid!?! How could I of said those horrible things to Chris?!" Wyatt thought to himself.

With Chris

"MOMMY!!" Ariel screamed.

Chris ran down the alleyway and saw Bianca lying on the floor with Ariel holding her hand.

"BIANCA! What happened?" Chris ran over to he side.

"Witches.." Bianca coughed.

"Ariel heal her.."

Ariel placed her hands over Bianca chest. As Bianca started to her strength back a group of witches orbed in.

"Melinda Now!" Piper shouted as Melinda through the poison. Chris quickly spun his head round as the poison came flying though the air. But as he thought he would get hit by it a bright pink bubble surrounded them. Chris quickly looked over at he daughter who had a very big smile on her face.

"Mom look she has a force bubble!" Melinda shouted

Wyatt quickly looked over to the 3 demon's covered by a bubble like his only pink. He all of a sudden noticed Chris and Ariel inside.

"Ariel?!" Wyatt shouted

"Daddy!!" Ariel said as she dropped the force bubble and ran over to Wyatt but before she could get there she was blown backwards by Piper's power. Ariel screamed as she hit the wall.

"Mom!!" Wyatt said as he ran to Ariel's side.

"Wyatt stay away from that DEMON CHILD!!" Piper screamed.

"Ariel baby? Ariel wake up!" Chris cried when he daughter wouldn't move.

"What have you done!!" He shouted before he through Piper against a wall!

"Chris not here!" Wyatt said after he picked up Ariel and grabbed on to Chris and Bianca. Chris, Bianca Wyatt and Ariel reappeared on the San Francisco bridge.

"I think I'll leave the family alone" Bianca said as she shimmered out. Chris didn't look up to see her off he just kept he eye's on his little girl.

"Chris Im so sorry.." Wyatt held Chris's hand in his hand as he wiped the tears from Chris's eyes.

"Please wake up baby girl." Chris whispered.

As soon as Chris had said these words Ariel opened her big blue eyes and looked at the two men sitting beside her hold hands. A cute smile appeared on her face.

"Ariel!" Chris shouted. He didn't waste any time he threw his arms around Ariel and hugged her tightly. Wyatt watched he man he lost and his little girl hug each other. He felt butterflies in his stomach. Like his heart knew that he shouldn't of let go of Chris or their unborn child. He had missed out on four years of Ariel's life he wasn't planning on missing out on any more...


End file.
